Ichigo's Point of View
by Bianca-Takamori
Summary: One of Ichigo's childhood friend return to Karakura Town after eight years. Friends are reunited and memories are relived. Told in the point of view of Ichigo Kurosaki (1st Person POV) IchigoXOC


Ichigo's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its (amazing) characters; all rights go to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the rights to my OC.

…

"Wake up Ichigo! It's time to get up! You're going to be late for school!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. I groaned.

"So tired," my voice sounded groggy from lack of sleep. For some reason, I just haven't been able to sleep and its been affecting my daily routine. Something in the back of my mind clawing at me preventing me from rest.

I slumped out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. At least it's Friday today, but that means the day is going to drag on because it's so close to the weekend.

I walked downstairs and there were slices of toast on a plate on the table. I grabbed a slice and walked out the door.

"Later," I said, while I shut the door behind me.

Now that Rukia isn't here anymore, it's kind of lonely. Still purifying hollows and sending lost souls to the soul society, but it's like I don't have any meaning anymore. It's depressing.

I didn't even check the time when I left, so I pulled out my phone.

8:09 am

"Shit," I said as I started to pick up the pace. Yuzu and Karin start school later than I do, being younger, so they didn't need to leave for a few minutes. I on the other hand was probably going to be late for school.

That's just great.

Knowing my luck, class would have started before I got there, so everyone will stare at me like I've just murdered ten people.

By the time I made it to school and was near my classroom, I was only three minutes late, but I would apologise anyway and make up some lame excuse. I busted through the door,

"Sorry I'm late, I-," I struggled to continue my sentence. As I looked up I saw someone familiar to me. Long, dark brown hair, tied up with a bow, deep blue eyes and a figure resembling Orihime's, not that I was checking her out or anything.

This girl was very important to me. She was my best friend when we were younger. We were really close, but one day when she was eight, she suddenly left because of tragedy. Without saying a word to anyone, I hadn't seen her since. Now here she is.

"Bianka?" I said in disbelief. She smiled, right there I knew it was her. I could never forget that smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Ichigo," she said, her voice replaying in my mind. I don't know what my body thought it was doing when I pulled her in for a hug. I mean I wanted to, badly, but not I front of the whole damn class.

The teacher croaked her throat and I let Bianka go. I could feel my face heat up slightly. What was happening?

I'm not usually like that.

"You two can get reacquainted at morning break, but for now, Bianka, take the seat next to Kurosaki," our teacher said and Bianka followed me over to my desk and she sat down in the vacant one next to me.

I have so many things to ask her, but I don't want to bombard her with questions. Most importantly, I wanted to know how she was. I will wait until she is ready to tell me.

I met Bianka Hirakawa when I was four years old; she was so fragile and shy.

I was at the park with Mom and Dad, Yuzu and Karin were only just born, they were asleep in their carriers next to Mom on one of the park benches.

Dad and I were kicking around the soccer ball and we got a little rough, Dad being all 'competitive', kicked the ball so fast I couldn't get to it in time. It went into the playground and completely ruined a little girl's castle she had been making in the sand. I felt so bad, I ran over to her. She had short, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She looked sad.

"I'm so sorry," I said and gently put my hand on her back. I needed to make up for what happened.

"Do you want to play?" I asked her, gesturing to the soccer ball. She looked up at me and smiled, so I smiled back at her and held out my hand,

"My name's Ichigo, what's yours?" I asked. She took my hand and answered softly,

"Bianka," I then led her over to my family, without letting go of her hand.

At the time, I didn't really know how strong friendships could be, I never knew how important Bianka would be to me. That moment there was the beginning of it all.

Classes went by fast, I woke up this morning thinking the day would drag on but it seems it's the opposite. I got to ask her why she came to school on a Friday, she had been here all week but didn't have time to go to school until today. I was currently packing up the things on my desk for morning break, when Orihime attack hugged Bianka.

"I can't believe you're back!" She said and hugged her even tighter. Man she can be a hand full sometimes.

"I'm happy to be back," Bianka replied, smiling back at her.

"Why'd you leave Bee?" Orihime asked letting go of her. I watched as Bianka's face went from cheerful to sadness in a matter of seconds.

When Bianka was nine, she found her mother lying face down on the kitchen floor, with no heartbeat. She died of a heart attack. No one could have prevented it. It was all over the news that night, no names were said, but my parents knew. I didn't get told until a few days after, when I noticed Bianka hadn't been at school. Bianka lived alone with her mother, she didn't know who her father was. She had no one to go to at the time.

She left Karakura the next day.

If I had known sooner that her mother had died and that she had nowhere else to go, I would've begged my family to let her stay with us, but she was already gone. Gone to live with some relative, in a town near Osaka. I missed her so much.

We had no address, no contact numbers, nothing. She was gone.

I wanted to hug her right there, so badly. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me today.

"Can I- Can I tell you later?" She said, looking at the ground. She didn't seem to want to talk about it, maybe in a couple of days when she is used to having us around again.

"Sure, that's fine, hey, smile okay? You're so pretty when you smile!" Orihime said with a huge smile. She always does know how to cheer people up; I'll give her that. Bianka smiled and I felt relieved. Orihime was right though, but she wasn't just pretty, I couldn't think of the right word to use -

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaannkaaaaaaa!" I heard Keigo say as he started running towards her desk.

"Keigo!" She laughed and gave him a hug. If only she knew what an ass he is now. Then she wouldn't be hugging him that's for sure. They broke apart and I saw Keigo checking her out. He was going to say something stupid, I could feel it.

"My, my, how your body has grown, lovely Bian-," my fist connected with his face before he could finish that sentence.

"Idiot," I said to him as he cried on the floor, muttering incoherent statements about me being too aggressive towards him, and that it was uncalled for.

"Let's go so we can talk!" I only heard the last of what Orihime said as she pulled Bianka out of the classroom.

I had nothing to do so I found a nice spot under a tree in the shade to keep to myself for a bit. And keeping to myself meant taking a nap.

It was Saturday afternoon; I was seven at the time. I ran to the door, a huge smile on my face as I greeted who was there.

"Ichigo!" A seven-year-old Bianka called as she hugged me. I laughed as I hugged back.

"Hey Bianka, hello Miss Hirakawa," I said to them both letting go of her. Bianka's mother was dropping her off because she was sleeping over my house that night.

"Hello Ichigo, where's your mother?" She asked with a slight laugh. I turned and looked in the house.

"Mom!" I called and she was immediately right beside me.

"Hello Ruka, hello Bianka, have you got everything?" Mom asked Bianka, she nodded.

"Ichigo, how about you take Bianka and her things up to your room?" She asked me and I smiled grabbing Bianka's hand.

"Let's go!" I said and she giggled at me.

Our mothers were great friends too; they saw each other quite a lot because Bianka and I were always over each other's houses.

We walked into my room and there was a mattress on the floor with pink covers. I thought it was too girly to be in my room, but Bianka liked it.

Bianka's mother came upstairs to say goodbye. Kissing her on the forehead. Bianka kept saying that she was embarrassing her in front of me. It was really cute.

That night, when it was bedtime, Bianka crept over to my bed and we hid under the covers with a flashlight telling stories. We got so tired we ended up lying down next to each other in my bed, just talking about random kid stuff.

Bianka wanted to be a princess; I said that I would be the knight, the one who protects the innocent. We feel asleep in each other's arms.

Dad still has the pictures.

I felt slight tapping on my shoulder and someone saying my name.

"Ichigo?" Slightly louder that time. My eyes fluttered open and saw Bianka sitting next to me, and I smiled.

"Hey," I said, my voice hoarse from my nap. She smiled.

"Hey, why are you over here by yourself?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, damn she looked cute.

What the hell me?!

"I'm just tired I guess, I had nothing to do. Hey, I was thinking, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked sitting up straighter.

Why did it just sound like I was asking her out? Why am I so nervous right now? Cut it out!

"Yeah, I'd love to," she replied blushing,

"I haven't seen your family for eight years, is your dad still crazy?" She asked laughing. I laughed too; my dad is a complete nut. I scratched the back of my head subconsciously.

"Pretty much," I said, then something dawned on me,

"Where are you staying?" I asked looking at her.

"An apartment in town, I also got a job in a local flower shop, it's not too far away from here," she said and smiled,

"Hey, Ichigo, how long until class starts?" She asked looking at her phone. I groaned, classes start soon, how troublesome.

"About five minutes, we should head to class," I said getting up and holding out my hand for her. She smiled and took it.

I thought classes would be horrible but they weren't that bad. After morning break we had to work on algebra equations because of the test coming up. Math is a breeze, but Bianka didn't really get the hang of it. She took a while to work out a few questions. I helped her though, but I couldn't help but tease her, it was too easy.

I was actually having fun.

The whole day went by pretty fast, one minute we were heading to class and then I was walking with Bianka back to my house. We had to stay an hour later because we were disrupting the class, but that wasn't too much of a punishment. I've been having flashbacks all day; when we were younger, all the things that we used to do together. Being around her made me feel like my old self, before my mother died.

We were talking about what she used to do at her grandmother's house. All the people she met at her new school, what she did on the weekends.

Anything and everything.

It took longer than usual to get to my house; we were walking slower than normal. As I walked up to the house and opened the door, Dad punched me in the face.

"You're late!" He shouted at me. The old geezer.

"D-Dad?! What the hell?!" I shouted back at him, holding my nose. He wasn't exactly making a good impression of himself.

"Who's this?" Dad asked, looking Bianka up and down, "Your girlfriend?" He asked winking at me.

I was lost for words. For some reason my mouth wasn't working and I couldn't form the words I needed.

"It's me, Bianka Hirakawa, do you remember me?" She answered smiling. My dad's eyes shone with realisation

"My third daughter! Welcome ho-!" Yet again my fist interrupted someone's sentence today.

"My son is so cruel! Come inside!" He said partly crying. He put an arm around Bianka as he led her inside. I walked in behind them and closed the front door. By the time I turned back to them, they had vanished. I peered around the corner into the living room and Dad was sitting next to her on the couch, calling over Yuzu and Karin to see if they remembered her.

They knew her up until they were four. She always used to play dolls with them. I used to get so jealous of my sisters, they were playing with my best friend and I wasn't. I didn't think it was fair.

They remembered her and she definitely remembered them. Bianka got attack hugged by the both of them. I just stood there, in the doorway as Bianka spoke about when she was little. She seemed so much more relaxed here than she did at school. I wonder why.

"So, I'm not being a bother?" Bianka asked Dad.

"Not at all, we don't mind!" He answered giving the thumbs up. Thumbs up? That's so lame.

I walked over to Bianka and held her hand.

"Hey, want to come up to my room for a bit?" I asked, wanting my family to stop interviewing her.

"Okay," she said with a huge smile as I helped her off the couch.

"My son the smooth talker!" I could hear Dad saying as I lead Bianka upstairs. I didn't realise I still held her hand until she let go. I felt my face heat up and I mentally scolded myself.

"Your room hasn't changed much," she commented, sitting on my bed. She had a lingering smile on her face that hadn't left her features since we've been here.

I put my bag down and sat at my desk. She lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey Ichigo?" She said rolling onto her side facing me.

"Yeah?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Do you think I would be allowed to stay the night?" She asked and I was speechless.

A girl. No. Not just a girl. My old best friend wants to sleep at my house? A seventeen-year-old girl sleeping over a seventeen-year-old boys house? That's not suspicious or anything.

She noticed my reaction and the smile left her lips.

"Only if you wanted. I wasn't pushing anything. I just wanted to catch up, that's all," she said quickly, sitting up.

"I'll ask Dad at dinner," I said smiling at her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled back.

"Thank you," she said,

"I need to learn all about the 'grown up' Mr. Kurosaki," she said with a giggle.

"There's still a few things I don't know about you either," I said back to her.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She said swinging her legs over the side of my bed.

"How many guys have you dated?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't expect me to ask that straight away but I went for it. Her mouth shot open.

"I didn't think you would ask that first. Well, two. One in middle school and the other ended a couple of months ago," she said and I went to ask another question, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Tsk, now it's my turn," she said with a smile.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked. Saw that one coming, I didn't want to answer. I looked away. She tilted her head to the side.

"I haven't-," I said and stopped. This was so embarrassing. I mean she was my best friend but I was so nervous.

"Aww, Ichigo," she said and I looked up.

"You just haven't found the right girl," she said putting a hand on my knee,

"Don't be ashamed, you'll find her," she said with a reassuring smile. Then everything that I was nervous about before had vanished. I felt like I could tell her anything.

"Ichigo! Bianka! Dinner's on the table!" I heard Yuzu call from downstairs. Bianka and I stood up and I realised how close we were. It didn't seem like she noticed because she walked right past and opened the door. She paused and looked back at me.

"You coming?" She said holding out her hand. I smiled and held her hand in mine. We walked down stairs and sat down at the table.

Dinner conversation mostly consisted of asking Bianka questions and laughing about what we used to do when we were younger.

"Dinner was amazing, thank you," Bianka said and glanced at me.

I almost forgot.

"Hey Dad?" I said and he looked over to me, silently asking me to go on.

"Is it alright if Bianka stays the night?" I asked. My Dads smile widened.

"Of course! She's welcome to stay as long as she likes," he answered smiling at Bianka.

"Thank you so much!" She said standing up and kissing Dad on the cheek. He blushed and she giggled. Man he is embarrassing.

"Bianka?" Yuzu said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah Yuzu?" She turned to face her.

"You need to go home to get clothes and things right?" She asked and Bianka nodded,

"Could I come with you?" She added with puppy dog eyes and a smile.

"Sure Yuzu, it's a bit of a hike from here though," she said smiling.

"Yay! I'll go get my coat, then when we get to your apartment I can choose an outfit for you to wear tomorrow!" Yuzu said running to her room.

"Uh, Karin?" Bianca said, Karin looked over to her,

"Yuzu has good fashion sense right?" She asked in almost desperation. Karin laughed and Yuzu ran to Bianka grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Let's go!" Yuzu said with one of the widest smiles I've seen.

"Wait Yuzu I didn't say goodbye to Ichigo!" I heard her yell from out the door. I laughed and stood up.

"I'll be in my room," I said walking upstairs.

"Ichigo," I heard Dad say, I turned around,

"Are you and Bianka-?" He said and I stared wide-eyed at him.

"No Dad! We are just friends," I explained, she only came back today.

"But you like her don't you? I can read you like a book!" He said and walked away.

Ugh. He's so annoying, what is the matter with him? Where does he get these ideas?

I turned and headed up to my room, then went to the bathroom and ran a shower.

When I got out, I put on a hoodie and loose pants. I had nothing to do so I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I must have drifted off because I was awoken by the sound of a moped pulling up outside. I sat up and looked out the window. Bianka got off the moped and helped Yuzu off too. She then picked up a bag and started to walk to the front door.

"We're home!" Yuzu called.

"Welcome home we missed you!" I heard Dad say. I stood up and made my way downstairs.

"We should all get into our pajama's and get ready for the Spirit Hunter marathon!" Yuzu said. I sighed. Don Kanonji is an idiot, but Dad and Yuzu like it.

"Spirit Hunter? You guys like that show?" Bianka said still carrying her bag.

"Of course we do! Are you going to watch it with us? Please do!" Yuzu said using her puppy dog eyes again.

"I can't say no to you, Yuzu," she said giving her a hug.

"Do you mind if I go for a shower now? Then I will come and watch Spirit Hunter with you," she asked.

"Sure, I'll get you a towel," Yuzu said running past me.

"Hey Ichigo, you going to watch Spirit Hunter too?" She asked me. I didn't really want to, but the look she was giving me was hard to say no too. I sighed. She smiled at my defeat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said and her smile grew wider. Yuzu ran up to her holding a towel.

"Here, the bathroom is free now," she said.

"Thanks, I won't be long," Bianka said walking past me and up to the bathroom. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV.

I was in my own little world.

_You know Ichigo; I think your father is right. _

Not now hollow.

_All I'm saying is that you have a thing for that hot little friend of yours and she's in the shower right now. _

Don't talk about her like that!

_All wet. Water rippling over her naked body. _

Stop.

_Soaping up her-_

I said stop!

Then he was silent. I couldn't believe that perverted jerk.

"Hey Ichigo," Karin said behind me, I turned around, "Is Bianka staying in your room or do you want us to set up the spare room?" She asked.

"Uh, um, I-," I stuttered. I hadn't thought about it. We aren't kids anymore; she couldn't sleep in my bed.

"I'll go set up the spare room," Karin responded.

Dad and Yuzu came and sat next to me on the couch. Then Karin came out not long after. I had no idea what we were watching but it was entertaining enough. Spirit Hunter was on next and I wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Did I miss anything?" I heard Bianka's voice from the doorway. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts, which could hardly be called shorts. Her long hair was pulled over one shoulder.

"No, you're just in time, it's about to start!" Yuzu said scooting away from me to make room for Bianka to sit. Dad and Karin were on separate lounge chairs and Yuzu, Bianka and I were on the couch.

"The family is together! This is a great photo opport-," he was interrupted by Karin.

"Shut up! It's starting," she said and he went quiet.

"Spirits aaaaaare! Always! With! Yooooooooooou! BOHAHAHAHAHA!" Don Kanonji said, Yuzu and Dad did that same arm thing and shouted along with him. It's going to be a long night.

I think Bianka realised that I was already bored and slightly annoyed, because she softly grasped my hand and leaned closer to me.

"Come on, don't make that face, it won't be too bad," she whispered in my ear. I could feel her warm breath against my skin, I almost shivered.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you asked me to," I whispered back. She smiled and we went back to watching the marathon.

After an hour and a half of that crap I couldn't take any more. I was about to get up but Bianka rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't do that to her so I stayed longer.

Ten minutes went by and her breathing leveled. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Yuzu," I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. My eyes darted to Bianka's head. Yuzu leaned over and looked at her. She nodded.

Damn.

I don't want to wake her. She must be tired from moving back to Karakura town. She moved closer and nuzzled my neck. I froze, feeling her lips gently skim across my skin. Then I heard her giggle.

"I couldn't help myself," she whispered and giggled again. She then backed away slightly but still had her head on my shoulder. I relaxed.

_You have no experience with the female population King. _

Shut up.

_Let me out and I'll show her a good time. _

You don't know when to stop do you?!

_With a body like that she definitely knows how to use it. And judging by her recent actions, she has experience. _

Shut up!

_Just let me out for the night, she wants it, can't you tell?_

I could hear him laughing. He had no right to talk about her like that; she's my friend. No one talks about her like that.

"I think it's time for bed," Dad said standing up, yawning.

"But Dad-," Karin and Yuzu complained.

"No buts, lets go girls," he said softly.

"Night," Bianka said softly. Karin and Yuzu came over, giving Bianka a hug. I gave them a nod and a smile. Not needing to say any more.

"Want to come up to my room for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. It sounded like she was a little tired.

She followed me up the stairs to my room. She walked over to my bed and lay down on her side. When she noticed me walking over, she moved so that there was enough room to lie there. So I chose to.

"What are we doing tomorrow? Anything special?" She asked, her eyes were closed.

"I don't think anything was planned. What do you want to do?" I asked. She put her head on my chest.

"Anything, as long as we can catch up more," she said smiling.

"Yeah," I said, feeling sleep take over me.

"Hey, do you want to just sleep in here tonight?" I asked sounding tired.

"Yeah," she answered. We both stood up and I opened up the bed.

"Which side?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders, I let he get in first, and then I did. She leant on my shoulder with her hand on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her instinctively. Then I fell asleep almost instantly.

…

When I woke up, a camera flash blinded me. Then I realised how close Bianka and I were. Legs intertwined, foreheads touching, our lips closer than an inch.

I moved away and sat up. Dad was standing there with a camera. As I moved Bianka sat up too.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked him.

"I couldn't resist, it was the perfect picture opportunity!" He said with a cheesy grin. What I meant was, 'Why the hell are you in my room!'

"Good morning," Bianka said stretching. I felt my face go warm uncontrollably. Today started out great.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed," Bianka said kissing my cheek, grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom. She waved before she walked out the door.

Then suddenly Dad attacked me.

"Dad! Get the hell off me!" I yelled. Struggling to push him off.

"Ichigo! I never thought you could get a girl like that! I must be dreaming!" He yelled. Then I threw him into the wall.

"Did that feel like a dream?!" I said annoyed.

"Just get out of my room will ya?" I said getting up and walking over to my closet. Grabbing clothes to wear. I heard Dad get to his feet, walk out and close the door behind him.

What's with him lately?! It's getting on my nerves.

"Jeans, shirt," I mumbled to myself as I sorted through whatever was in my closet.

"Can't decide what to wear?" I heard Yuzu say from beside me.

"What is it Yuzu?" I asked, momentarily stopping my search for what to wear.

"I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. Do you want me to pick what you should wear?" She asked. She had the cutest look on her face. A brother can't say no to his little sister, but I was fine on my own.

"I'll just help you, but you can choose!" She said with a wide smile. I laughed.

"Okay," I said smiling at her.

She pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, a white shirt with the number fifteen on it and a dark blue hoodie.

"And these shoes," she said pulling out a pair of black, converse all stars.

"Thanks Yuzu," I said bewildered that she did have style.

"Any time big brother!" She said laughing.

"Don't forget, breakfast is ready!" She said and walked out.

I looked down at the clothes Yuzu set out for me and got dressed.

I then walked out of my room and walked downstairs. Karin was sitting at the table. Yuzu was in the kitchen. Dad was sitting down on the couch eating toast. Bianka was standing, holding a plate of toast, and watching the TV.

"Hey Ichigo," Bianka said when she noticed me. She wore a purple, low cut, V-neck shirt, a tight, black hoodie, denim short shorts and black slip on shoes.

She looked amazing.

"Ichigo?" She said and I snapped out of it.

"Uh, hey," I said shaking out of my nervousness.

"Toast? Still warm~" she said smiling and holding her plate up to me. I smiled and took it. She then walked into the kitchen and put the plate in the sink.

"Thank you for breakfast, now I need to brush my teeth~!" She said walking past me.

"Someone's a morning person," Karin commented. I laughed. Bianka came back down with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Can I do your hair?" Yuzu asked running in from the kitchen.

"I was thinking of just keeping it down today," she mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Yuzu seemed disheartened and I could feel Bianka felt bad.

"You can play with it this afternoon?" She said and Yuzu smiled and nodded. Then Bianka ran back upstairs. I sat down on the couch.

She definitely is a morning person.

_I wonder why. _

What are you on about hollow?

_Oh, nothing. We just had a little fun last night. _

What?!

_No one is that happy in the morning. Unless something good happened in the night. Right?_

He laughed. He couldn't be serious.

You better be joking hollow!

All he did was laugh at me. He was just messing with my head. There was no way I would have let that happen. He was only messing with me. That's all.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianka said and I realised she was standing right in front of me.

"It's nothing," I said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about him sweetheart! He's always grouchy in the morning!" Dad said walking up to her, putting an arm around her. She laughed. I loved hearing her laugh.

Ugh! Can't today just be a normal Saturday?! Stupid hollow! Stupid feelings!

I sighed. There is something wrong with me.

"How about we all go shopping!" Dad said walking into the kitchen. I groaned. Shopping.

"Come on Ichigo, it'll be fun," Bianka said holding out her hand. I rolled my eyes and took it.

"I don't even get a good morning hug?" She said to me, pouting. I smiled and pulled on her hand. Pulling her to me. She was always cuddly.

"We're leaving soon!" Dad yelled. Bianka and I broke apart.

Then the hollow signal went off and my badge started flashing.

Great timing. I must applaud you oh universe.

"I'll be back," I said, walking up to my room.

I guess I will leave the start of the day to Kon.

"Kon!" I said and the lion scrambled out of one of the desk drawers. He walked towards me, looking annoyed.

"I need you to take care of Bianka today while I go take care of this hollow," I said, putting my hand down the stuffed toys throat, pulling out the mod soul and swallowing it.

"Got it?" I said turning back to him in my body. He nodded.

"Leave her to me," he said with a seedy smile, which looked wrong on my face.

"I should be back soon," I said jumping out the window and running off in the direction of the hollow.

Now I just had to find the damn thing.

Then I heard the unmistakable howl of a hollow. I followed the sound to a clearing up ahead. Even before it sensed me, I cut it down, from behind.

I heard it again. More?

I rushed in the direction of the howl and found that there were in fact more. They were moving in different directions and it would take time to defeat them all.

I charged at the largest one I could see, since it posed the most threat to the town. As I went to strike at it from behind, it turned around, side swiping me with its arm. I went straight into a building.

Ouch.

I quickly recovered and got a grip on Zangetsu. Now that the hollow is aware of me, it's going to be harder to defeat, but not difficult.

I charged at it head on. Dodging its feeble attempts to push me away. I sliced its mask down the center. It howled as it faded away into nothingness.

One down. Too many to go.

I needed to lure them into an open area so I could take them all down at once without destroying everything. That didn't seem like it was going to happen though. More noticed my presence and started to charge at me.

Where were these all coming from?

One by one I battled them, escaping with a few minor injuries, but nothing that needed immediate attention. My combat skills were put to the test for this fight, but at least no innocent people were harmed.

Bianka.

I need to get back to her. I swear if Kon did anything he wasn't supposed to, I will tare him a new one.

I used flash step to get over to the mall, if they were still there. I don't even know how long I was. I flash stepped through the shopping mall, to see if I could spot my body.

After a few minutes I did. Kon was walking alone with Bianka. They were holding hands and Kon had a smile on his face that I didn't like the look of. He must have done something stupid. I quickly ran over to my body and got back inside, spitting out Kon, coughing slightly, and putting him in my pocket.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, looking genuinely worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said reassuring her. She smiled.

"Ichig-" Bianka started to say but was interrupted.

"Bianka! Ichigo!" I heard Dads voice calling us from across the way. We walked over to him; he was with Karin and Yuzu.

We went home and had lunch, Bianka decided to stay a little longer before she went home. She was currently in the girls room doing god knows what. I could hear their giggling from my room.

I went to my room and put the mod soul back into its body. As soon as it gained consciousness I started shaking him.

"W-W-What's the matter?" He asked as I put him down on my bed.

"I want to know what you guys did at the mall, no funny business! You better not have done anything stupid!" I said trying to keep my anger in check.

"Calm down will ya? We did nothin'! Went into shops, used the photo booths, had a little fun-" he listed but I cut him off.

"What kind of fun?!" I said picking him up by the ear.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I swear! We only hugged a little and held hands; it was all fun and games! Believe me!" He said and I threw him on the floor. I sighed in relief. I wasn't sure if I could trust Kon but he sounded like he was telling the truth. I fell back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey! You think that this conversation is over now?!" Kon complained. I didn't have anything more to say to him.

"Fine, I will tell you about my day even if you're not listening! I think I might have found her! The one to call my own! A pretty face and a nice pair of-," my foot slammed his head into the ground.

"Shut up will ya?" I said sitting up.

Knock, knock.

I scrambled to my feet and answered the door. It was Bianka.

"Hey, I'm thinking of going back home, so I thought I would come and say goodbye," she said with a kind of sad smile.

"Are you going to be okay all alone?" I asked, worried about her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a half smile.

"I'll walk out with you," I said walking out of my room, following her down the stairs.

"See you later Isshin," she called out to Dad who was in the living room.

"You're leaving already?!" He said running towards her crying.

"I'll definitely be back here soon, I promise," she said and gave him a hug. He had hearts in his eyes as he looked over at me. They broke apart and she picked up her bag. I walked ahead of her and opened the front door for her. We walked over to her moped, which she told me she was loaning from her work.

"Are you sure you will be okay? You can always stay again," I said and I realised I sounded kind of needy. That's not me.

I just want her to be around more.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Ichigo," she said and got on her moped and took off.

I stood there for a moment deep in thought. About what I was unaware, it drifted of its own accord. My Dad interrupted my moment of solitude.

"Why didn't you kiss her?!" He yelled from the front door.

I ignored his question; I pushed past him and walked into the lounge room.

I sighed.

For some reason I felt empty.

Like something was missing but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"How could she leave, I thought I found another daughter to call my own! Ichigo!" My dad called, rushing over to me.

"What?" I said staring at him.

"Bianka should stay here! My third daughter should be with her Daddy! Why didn't you stop her?! Ichigo!" He screamed in my ear.

I moved past him and walked up to my room, ignoring the sobbing sounds emitting from him.

Ugh.

...

A/N: Well, I don't even really know what to say, this is pretty badly written but anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading!

Not sure if I'll update this but we'll see, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!


End file.
